Frieza
Frieza (フリーザ Furīza), also known as God of Destruction Frieza (破壊の神フリーザ) ''was the former Emperor of Universe 7 who controlled his own imperial army and feared for his ruthlessness and power. He is the descendant of Chilled, the second son of King Cold, the younger brother of Cooler, and the father of Kuriza. He would later become the God of Destruction of the 18th Universe in the 6th Multiverse and his teacher is Twist. He would later (alongside Cell) became a member of Team Universe 7. Frieza is one of the main protagonists/antagonists in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Unlike most primary antagonists, Frieza displays a civilized and refined demeanor, talking with a regal and eloquent nature, similar to that of Lord Erion. He tends to handle most situations with a methodical approach. He commonly utilizes dark humor, making tasteless mockery of his foes before killing them. Frieza is fully aware of his reputation for brutality, and makes no effort to deny it, but rather revels in it as evidenced by his introduction to the Namekians. Likewise, he is shown great anger at the idea of his cruel deeds being undone, such as the revival of all his previous victims from the Dragon Balls. Frieza can be best summed up as an intelligent, composed (for the most part), yet extremely sadistic and completely heartless psychopath. Frieza is shown to be something of a perfectionist, expected nothing less from his soldiers as any failure in his eyes will be met with extreme punishment if not death. Even more, he has absolutely no qualms with slaughtering his own forces, no matter how loyal they were to him, simply just for being in his way, as seen from when he destroyed Planet Vegeta despite most of his men being within the trajectory. He also reacts violently to criticism or if his plans either fail or if his pride is abashed. At his core, Frieza relishes glory, power, agony, dominance, control, and destruction, as he shows in his enjoyment of Planet Vegeta's annihilation, as well as his maniacal glee from destroying planets and making his enemies suffer before he kills them. He is noted as being one of the most sadistic, callous, brutal, selfish, and megalomaniacal person without any sympathetic or redeeming traits. Even more, he has an outspoken disdain for such joyful environments. During his imprisonment in Hell, he found his constant company of stuffed animals, fairies, and angels joyfully and cheerfully danced with playing music to be absolute torture, which ultimately turned out to be a fitting eternal punishment for the evil tyrant. Perhaps Frieza's most noteworthy trait is his enormous ego, matched only by his malice and power. Because of his high opinion of himself, he tends to react to any given situation quite evenly. Accordingly, Frieza is quite confident in his abilities, commonly referring to his foes as lower life-forms such as insects, and often cherishes the opportunity to mock them (e.g. not using his limbs in some fights). For much of his life, Frieza was viewed as among the most powerful beings in the universe. Despite his evil nature, Frieza can be quite gregarious towards people who treat him with reverence, such as the Ginyu Force, who worship Frieza and exhibit extreme loyalty towards him. Frieza is also very respectful towards his enemies as he began to show respect towards Goku after the First Tournament of Power. By the First Tournament of Power, Frieza's long period of mental training seemed to have returned him to his previous composed and self-confident self from before his defeat on Planet Namek. Additionally, he corrected his previous mistake and refined his Golden Form to absolute mastery. At the same time, he was shown willing to temporarily put aside his rivalry with his sworn nemesis Goku to aid him in the Tournament of Power in exchange for his full-revival. During the First Tournament of Power, Frieza developed a measure of respect for Goku. For example, he showed gratefulness for Goku's naïve nature. and fought by the Saiyan Warrior's side to take down Jiren, in such perfect synchronization and understanding of each-other's techniques that it was enough to shock Vegeta. After becoming a God of Destruction, Frieza became more respectful and honorable as he began to soften in his actions only to destroy planets that are a threat to his rule. Frieza is also much more respectful towards his former enemies but will mock them when given the chance. Despite this, Frieza is still a genocidal tyrant as he will destroy planets and galaxies in a whim. Powers and Abilities After becoming a God of Destruction, Frieza became even more powerful than ever before to the point that his base form is just as powerful as his regular Ultimate Evolution form when he first gained it. Frieza in his regular form is comparable to that of Cell in his Super Perfect Form. In his True Ultimate Evolution Form, Frieza can match Champa in a contest of brute strength and was able to nearly defeat him until the interference of Vados. In his God of Destruction Mode, Frieza is nearly comparable to that of Shido in his Super Saiyan God form and was able to fight on par against him. His power level is about 37,500,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities '''Superhuman Strength': Frieza possess the capability to match the likes of Goku in physical strength and easily shatter plateaus, break the ground with kicks and punches and cause shockwaves. After his four months of training he produce shockwaves that could shatter cliffs while punching at cloud level and make a shockwaves that caused the ground to break shatter and break apart, he was able to make a larger crater, and cause several massive shockwaves that broke the clouds. After becoming a God of Destruction, Frieza has the capability to easily destroy planets just by punching its surface. Superhuman Durability: Even without ki, whilst cut in half and with half his face blasted off, Frieza was capable of surviving the destruction of a planet. After training he could withstand a massive Kamehameha and his own Death Ball exploding right next to him. He has been thrashed by characters much stronger than him and recovered quickly (God of Destruction Top and Jiren's full power) without much injuries. He was also able to endure Super Saiyan 4 Shido's Kamehameha and remained unfazed by the attack. Superhuman Speed: Despite this ability not quite like Instant Transmission, Frieza can move so fast that he appears as if he's teleporting, even to characters like Goku, Vegeta and even King Kai, who can track faster than light vehicles, and in one scene Frieza runs on water and creates several sonic booms. After training, he could easily more faster than Gohan as a Super Saiyan could track with his first form and keep up with Goku in his fourth form. He has kept up with Dyspo, who was lightspeed with his technique, in his final form without going all out and trace his movements easily. In his golden form he was able to easily exceed such speeds. After becoming a God of Destruction, Frieza can run from planet to planet in an instant. Survivability: Frieza has the ability to survive anywhere, in any condition without sustenance, even the most horrifying injuries, a trait which was passed onto Cell. Oxygen Independence: Frieza can breathe without atmospheric air, enabling him to survive in space, which is why he is not afraid to attack a planet with the Death Ball, Supernova, or Earth Breaker. Bio Suit creation: Frieza's race possess the natural ability to grow natural armor that they can shed at any time. In his true form, Frieza always wears the Z Fighting Suit. It is implied that Frieza can control the color of his Bio Suit in his Ultimate Evolution as he claims he made it gold so it would be easy to understand how strong he had become to his enemies. Regeneration: While minor injuries seem to be of minor nuisance to him, his ability to regenerate lost body parts is not as advanced as Majin Buu's or Zamasu's. Frieza makes a copy of the ability on his scouter for future use when Nail regenerates his arm during their battle. He can also regenerate his tail as well. Pure Progress: Owing to his status as a mutant prodigy, Frieza is capable of growing in power at an alarming rate over a short period of time. Telekinesis: Frieza can manipulate and influence other objects and matter around him just by using his mind or his hands. Planet Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Frieza can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Galaxy Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Frieza can destroy an entire galaxy and everything in it. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Frieza can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction, Frieza is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Frieza also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '''- Bane can manipulate his ki to the point of being able to fly. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Tail Attack – A technique used by those who have tail in order to attack their opponents. They can use it to whip or constrict the opponent. * Ruthless Blow – The attack starts off with Frieza saying "Out of my way!", he charges towards the opponent at high speed, then he uses Rapid Movement (disappearing from the opponent's line of sight). The opponent suddenly feels a stabbing pain, and discovers to their shock and horror that Frieza has thrust his hand/palm into their back. Frieza ends the attack by pulling his hand out of the opponent's back and letting them fall helplessly to the ground. * Grudgeless Strike - The user moves around rapidly before powering up and charge the opponent at full speed to punch them in the face. * Miracle of Universe 7 - Frieza and Goku (who is flashing between his base form and Super Saiyan) - who have both gone well beyond their limits - utilize a powered up Nova Strike to ram into their opponent in order to create a massive explosion. * Telekinesis – A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. * I Won't Let You Escape With Your Life '- Frieza catches the opponent with a small, invisible energy sphere shot from his index finger in a fashion similar to his Death Beam. Then, he raises his arm upward, controlling and pulling the opponent high in the air with telekinesis. Finally, Frieza clenches his hand into a fist, detonating the opponent's ki and causing them to explode. * '''Energy Nullification '- Frieza is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Frieza. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * '''God of Destruction's Rampage - Frieza attacks the opponent in succession while shrouded in a blue aura, which blocks attacks using stamina. * Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. * Nova Strike - First, Frieza charges up and surrounds their body in a sphere of energy. Then, charges at the opponent using the energy sphere as a shield, headbutting them and inflicting a massive amount of damage. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Frieza's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Lazer Eyes - Frieza uses precise laser-like beam shot from the eyes. Mild potency, but fast and able to nullify lesser attacks and small projectiles, as well as destroy weaker opponents and obstacles. * God of Destruction's Wraith '''- Frieza unleashes multiple ki blasts in all direction from his aura. But unlike Beerus, Frieza uses this in a calm and collected manner and he fires the ki-blasts in one hand. * '''Death-Beam - This is one of Frieza's signature techniques and the one he created. Frieza extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of''ki'' from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. * Golden Death Beam '- The most powerful variation of the Death Beam technique used by Frieza. Frieza uses this technique to destroy a planet. * '''Emperor's Death Beam '- This is a more powerful variation of the Golden Death-Beam technique. It is the rapid fire version of the Golden Death Beam attack. * 'Great Death Beam - '''This is a more powerful variation of the Golden Death-Beam technique and most likely the strongest version of the Death-Beam technique. This technique is fired from each finger that home in on targets, pierce through them and continue locking on to other targets. * '''Darkness Eye Beam '- Frieza uses this technique in which two thin purple rays of energy emit from his eyes. * 'Death-Ball '- Frieza creates a spark of ki lights on the index finger and, once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target. * '''Fingertip Ball - A Small Energy Sphere used by Frieza. * 100% Death Ball - Frieza raises his hand up in the air and forms a pink energy sphere. Then, he rapidly charges it multiple times, making it bigger and more powerful. Finally, Frieza throws his hands forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Though Shido with the help of Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 5 forms manages to deflect the attack, but it still hit and destroyed another planet. * Golden Death-Ball '- This is the most powerful variation of the Death-ball technique. Frieza places his hand in front of himself and charges up a massive energy sphere which he then proceeds to fire at his opponent by pulling his hand back and then making a pushing motion at the ball. * '''Supernova '- This is one of Frieza's signature techniques and a weaker variation of the Sphere of Destruction, but a more powerful variation of the Death-Ball technique. Frieza raises his hand or finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. * 'Death-Wave '- This is one of Friza's signature techniques. To use it, Frieza puts his middle and index fingers together and charges an energy sphere on the tips. He then swings the energy sphere around, creating a large Death Beam in the form of a giant, razor-sharp energy blade that can slice through anything. * '''Death Bullet – The first method has the user prepare his index and middle fingers on both of his hands, and then he fires a Death Beam at the opponent at a very rapid rate, inflicting a great deal of damage. The second method has the user simply flicking his finger with deadly force. * Death Cannon – Frieza holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it (in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave). Then, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The blast creates a huge mushroom cloud explosion on impact and has an electrical aura surrounding the explosion. * Destruction - As a God of Destruction, Frieza possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. ** Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Frieza can grant some of his destructive energies to other beings, which is in the form of an energy orb. With it, the individual who poseses the energy can erase any from existence. Frieza can also utilize an energy sphere variation of the attack, by utilizing it for offensive and defensive capabilities. ** Barrier of Destruction - Frieza coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** Destruction Ball - Frieza combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at his foe. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Erion holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * Sphere of Destruction '- Like the other Gods of Destruction, Frieza can use this attack. Frieza creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. This is Frieza's ultimate attack in his God of Destruction Mode and his strongest technique overall. Transformations Ultimate Evolution Frieza achieved this form, after mastering his true power within him. This transformation is achieved by Frieza through vigorous training methods due to his obsessive need for revenge against Goku, as Frieza is a natural prodigy in terms of power, he never trained prior to his endeavor to defeat Goku. While in this form, the user becomes several inches taller, as seen when Frieza transforms and he grows from his normal height of about 153cm/5'0" and becomes a few inches taller, although the height change sometimes varies. When unleashing ''ki from their body, the user generates an opaque flame-like aura somewhat similar to the aura of Super Saiyan Blue. After becoming a God of Destruction, Frieza's power in this form has tremendously increased to the point that he is nearly comparable to that of Champa. In this form, Frieza can almost fight on par against Champa. His power level in this form is about 112,500,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultimate Evolution Frieza achieved this form, after mastering the Ultimate Evolution Form. Frieza takes on this state by using his improved energy control skill to harness "delicacy that wouldn't even stir water together with the ultimate intensity", causing a blue aura to appear around one hand a red aura to appear around the other, then releases his energy in a fiery wave to complete the power up. After becoming a God of Destruction, Frieza became even more powerful to the point that he is superior to that of the Ultimate Evolution form and is even nearly comparable to that of Beerus. In this form, Frieza can fight on par against Frieza. His power level in this form is about 180,000,000,000,000,000,000. God of Destruction Mode Frieza achieved this form, after becoming a God of Destruction. In this state, his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn purple. He also became slightly more bulkier and his muscles has slightly increased. He is far more powerful than before in this state, which apparently fully rejuvenates him from any previous injuries. Frieza has become far more powerful, even the strongest he has ever been to the point that he is now superior to that of Beerus and is equal-in-power to a Super Saiyan God. In this form, Frieza can fight on par against Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan God forms. His power level in this form is about 1,440,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Frieza and Goku - Frieza appears to share a neutral relationship with his former arch-nemesis Goku. Following his crushing defeat on Namek, Frieza became obsessed with taking his revenge on Goku and his friends. Frieza is also afraid of him to the point that he has hallucinations of him. After the First Tournament of Power, Frieza begins to respect Goku, but still wishes to defeat him. After Goku became the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, Frieza became a God of Destruction and still wanted to defeat Goku, but has also became an ally to him. Frieza and Shido - Similar to his relationship with Goku, Frieza appears to share a neutral relationship with his son Shido, serving as both an ally and enemy to him. Frieza appears to show respect towards Shido who is the youngest son of Goku and sees Shido as an aspiring version of Goku. Frieza also sees Shido as a worthy opponent and appears to be quite competitive with him. Frieza and Erion - Frieza shares an hateful relationship with that of Lord Erion who is the Emperor of the Absalon Empire. Frieza absolutely loathes Erion and sees him as being far more malevolent and evil than him to the point that he wants to kill him. Frieza also desires to take over his empire. But despite this, Frieza is still willing to work with him. Frieza and Twist - Frieza shares a good relationship with his teacher Twist. Twist is Frieza's teacher and seems to be extremely loyal towards him. Twist has an immense amount of affection and admiration towards him and is shown to overly protective of him. Twist also has feelings for Frieza. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Acrosians Category:God of destruction Category:Gods